Fan Mail Time With The Creepypastas!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Look at the title, now back here, then at the title, then back HERE! What do you think this is about? Welll, this is the chance for all of you fans of Slenderman and Creepypasta to send letters to your favs! Just type them up in the review, and I'll give them to the characters, then they'll say a few words about your letter!
1. La Intro

**Yuki:** What up peeps? You people may know me for hosting "Fanmail Time With The YGO's Characters" or "YGO's Characters React" or basically anything having to do with humiliating characters! XD Anywaaaaaaay, I thought "Why not do Fanmail Time with...CREEPYPASTA?!

**Creepypasta Cast:** LOL wut?

**Yuki:** Why helllloooooo everyone! Welcome to my deranged world!

**Jeff:** Pfft, you call yourself deranged?! Where the hell have you been?!

**Yuki:** Oh yeah, you challenge MOI?! IsecretlyshipBENandJefftogether!

**Jeff:** WHAT did you just say?! 0_o

**Yuki:** ANYWAAAAAAAY, ontoward the rules!

**Slenderman:** Who says ontoward…?

**YukI:** Your face-oh WAIT, I forgot you don't have one! XD

**Slenderman:** Grrrrrr…

**BEN:** How will your grand plan work out anyway?

**Yuki:** Well you know how those Youtubers or people have fanmail sometimes from their oh-so dear fans RIGHT?! Soooooo this will apply to YOU Creepypastas! :D

**Eyeless Jack:** You realize that you're giving fangirls a chance to fulfull their fantasies by doing this...right?

**Yuki:** Exactly! X)

**Splendorman:** Ooh, this is going to be so much fun! :D

**Yuki:** I'm glad that someone is showing enthusiasm! Just as I was saying YOU people get to send your dear favorite Creepypasta FANMAIL! Hooooraaaaay! *confetti explodes in the air*

**Jeff:** Ugh, it's colorful and RAINBOW.

**Splendorman:** Ooooooh, IT'S SHINY! :D

**Yuki:** Indeed it is Splendor! Here's an example of a fanmail:

**Dear Slenderman,**

**Are you like, Jamaican or something? Cuz you're name ends in "man!" You know? Slender MAN! Hahahahahhahahahaha! Get it? Cuz it's Slender MAN?! XD**

**Slenderman:** REALLY? That is just stereotypical and I will hunt down that person who made that letter!

**Yuki:** Oh BTW, I made it, LOL X)

**Slenderman:** *tentacle palm*

**Yuki:** You can also ask questions or even make the Creepypastas do humiliating things from your fanmail… *evil grin*

**Creepypasta** Cast: Say what now?

**Yuki:** Yesiree! So here are the rules:

**1) Be respectful!**

**2) Be appropiate!**

**3) Uhm...yeah that's it, just most of all, let your inner FANPERSON OUT!**

**Offenderman:** Just WHY did you have suggest that?! Are you TRYING to encourage them?!

**Yuki:** My point exactly! :D

**Offenderman:** Aye caramba, may Zalgo help us all…

**Yuki:** Soooo people out there, just send your fanmail to us!


	2. Why Do Peeps Find Slendy Attractive?

**Yuki: **Hey hey people, sorry we couldn't answer immediately to your fanmail-

**Trenderman:** *sighs* Twas good while it lasted.

**Yuki:** Yeah, WELL TOO BAD IT ENDED! Anyway, first fanmail! ;D

**The Almighty Pickle Lord XD:**_Dear Slendy, _

_Are you friends with Lulu? (Cthulhu.) _

_Insincerely, The Pickle Lord._

**Slenderman:** *groans* Ughhhhh, not HIM!

**Yuki: **What Slendy, what's your biz with him?

**Offender:** *smirking* Well, back in our highschool years in the Underworld, our dear ol' bro got pushed around by Lulu.

**Slenderman:** He always BEAT me at basketball just because HE WAS TALLER! DX

**Yuki:** Awwww, wittle baby didn't win his basketball game?

**Slenderman:** You shut your face.

**Yuki:** You're one to talk. Next fanmail!

**major-fangirl-in-here17: **_Hey! do ya'll perfer Homestuck or Sword Art Online? _

_Hey Offenderman, are you like Central American or something? Porque it sounds like you are._

**Offender:** No, I'm not Spanish or whatever. I'm a New Yorker. You can tell by da' accent. *lights cigarette*

**Jeff: **HA, anime? That stuff is for losers-

**Yuki:** Why you bastard! Don't you DARE disrescpect the culture like that?! You just los like half of your fans when they read this!

**Jeff:** Pfft, big deal, what's the worst thing that can happen?

**Yuki:** *deadpan face and pulls a lever out of nowhere*

**Jeff:** Wait, wha- *trapdoor opens under him* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *door shuts*

**Yuki:** Dat oughta teach him a lesson. Any complaints?

**Creepypastas:** 0_0

**Yuki: **Kay! ^_^ Glad we're on same page! Next fanmail!

**HopeShellSoulAndFamily:**_Slender,_

_I am not stupid, I remember my past, I know I saw you when I was little. I'm anxious to know when or if, you will come to get me or kill me, B.E.N doesn't know, I have no idea how to contact Jeff and Jack, so please if you could, tell me. Now onto the lighter side, BEN, haven't heard from you in a while, how are you doing? You too Jeffrey and Jack. _

_Sincerely,_

_Charilyn_

**Slender:** Hmmm...I'm not telling. Just don't go into the woods at night...that's all I can say…

**Yuki:** Man, you are a creep sir!

**BEN:** It's about time someone finally addressed me. Anyway, I'm good, I'm having a good time lately, killing people and all. ;)

**Yuki:** 0_o O-kay…

**Jack:** Hey person...that I nevermetbefore.

**Yuki: **BE NICE. Cuz you can join Jeff down there.

*Cue Jeff's scream along with his dear fans*

**Jack:** I never said anything.

**Yuki:** Good! :3 Next fanmail!

**Hylian3nderPony:** _Dear BEN Drowned,_

_What are your thoughts on Link? Would you enjoy seeing Link getting hurt? Do you like kitties? Wouldyoumarryme? Do you have a crush on someone ;) ?_

_Oh, and I dare you to... Dress up in a kitten costume and try to scare someone while hugging Slenderman!_

**BEN:** Link? Why, I FREAKING HATE THAT COPY CAT! He totally stole my looks. I mean, it's clear that I'M the way better version of Link. That muthafucker desreved to die. Kittens? Uuhhhhh, sure, why not, I'm not as psychotic as the rest here!

**Everyone:** HEY!

**BEN:** *reads next line* 0_0 Derrrrrr...I THINK I HAVE DYSLEXIA!

**Yuki:** Oh don't play that way BENNY-boo, you read the last lines perfectly well! You need to be NICE to your fans! *shocks BEN*

**BEN:** Did I mention that I'm single?! *eye twitches madly on his face* And do I have a crush? Like I said, I'm single… *reads next line, paling* Oh COME ON!

**Yuki:** Yay, our first dare! XD *snaps finger, BEN's clothes changes to pink cat costume*

**Everyone:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**BEN:** Why you little- *gets electroucuted* I LOVE THE WORLD!

**Yuki:** Now hugggggggg Slendy-boo. :3

**Slender:** Don't call me that. -_-

**Yuki:** Whatever. Now HUG! *snaps finger with BEN and Slender in hugging position* Okay, this is just golden! *snaps picture*

**Slender/BEN:** Oh COME ONE!

**Yuki:** That's going to be your blackmail! ;D Anyway, try to scare someone BEN. Let me get out Jeff, he probably learned his lesson. *pulls lever out of nowhere once again*

*Jeff poofs out of nowhere, disheveled*

**Jeff:** Holy sh*t...those fangirls… *shudders, traumatized*

**BEN/Slender:** BOO! (still in awkward hugging position)

**Jeff:** ….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Everyone:** 0_0 dafuq?

**Yuki:** So is that scary Jeff?

**Jeff: **HELL no! XD Ahahahahahahhaha! But it's SCARY alright that BEN's wearing a freaking pink cat costume hugging Slender! Oh gawd, I can't breathe! *keels over still laughing*

**Slender:** You know what, just send him back to the fangirls.

**Yuki:** Sorry Slender, I hate double standards.

**Slender:** Aren't you a hypocrtical- *gets sent to fangirls*

**Yuki:** NEXT!

**Diamondbling:** _Hi Slenderman can dance to Miley Cyrus oh and by the way you are cute_

**Yuki:** *sighs* Shame he couldn't stay with his fans anymore. Oh well.

*Slender poofs back, tie missing, clothes torn*

**Jeff:** Holy sh*t, you've only been there for like 15 seconds and they ruined you!

**Slender:** ...NEVER AGAIN.

**Yuki:** Hey, Slender, though you must be traumatized and all, you gotta answer your fanmail.

**Slender:** *reads it* HELL no will I dance to Miley Cyrus!

**Yuki:** Fangirls or Miley Cyrus. Your chooooooiceeee… :3

**Slender:** ...Turn on the stupid music.

**Yuki:** Great! *turns on "We Can't Stop* This is an ESPECIALLY great song! ;D

**Everyone:** God no…

**Yuki:** Oh yeah, EVERYONE DANCE! But me. *grabs popcorn and camera*

**Jack:** There is no freaking way that I'll dance to THAT.

**Yuki:** Miley Cyrus or fangirls Jack. Miley Cyrus or fangirls….

**Everyone:** *starts dancing and twerking as if life depended on it*

**Yuki:** OMIGOSH, this is golden! X,D *stops music* Okay, stop dancing.

**Slender:** My dignity… T_T

**Yuki:** No one gives a crap. ;p

**Slender:** *reads letter once again* ...Why do all girls think I'm cute? PEOPLE, I"M A FREAKING STALKER AND MURDERER, OPEN YOUR EEEEYYYYESSS!

**Yuki:** Geez, calm down Slendy. Besides, I agree. Why do these fangirls like you? You're not even cute, given that you don't have a face and all…

**Slender:** Why I oughta-

**Yuki:** FANMAIL!

**Diamond-Dia A Forgotten Killer:**_*FANGIRL SQUEAL* *RUN AROUND CRAZILY* JEFFXBEN,JEFFXBEN,JEFFXBEN!_

_*Cough* I mean..._

_Jeff, if you and Jane weren't enemies for a day, what would you do together? *Wink, Wink, Wink, Wink, Wink, Wink, Constant Winks*_

**BEN:** Dear god these fangirls…

**Jeff:** Hell no, I would never like the likes of JANE!

**Jane:** The feelings neutral you jerkass.

**Jeff:** Oh yeah, AND STOP SHIPPING US!

**Yuki:** Well, you made dozens of your fans angry, once again Jeff. Nice fan-freaking job. *claps hand slowly*

**ILOVEPIXELS:** _I DARE SLENDER TO WEAR A PINK SUIT FOR 5 minutes or have to be called Slenderella for five minutes!_

_I had one other review put as guest it about me causing damage and again I an different_

_And can I call u slendy...?_

_Slender I think you might be. Haunting me I am not scared though of course because I am herobrines sister Endy colt not aloud to say last name. I woke up once my friends backyard woods.:(_

_Slender I might have a crush on you...:)_

_Award right ENDY OUT:)_

**Yuki:** Well played Pixie, well played. *turns to Slender with evil grin*

**Slender:** *backs away...slowly*

**Yuki:** I'll be your Fairy Godmother for tonight! *takes out wand* Bibbity-boppity-PINK!

*Slender's suit turns pink*

**Everyone:** *laughs and points at Slender, snapping photos*

**Jeff:** Why hello SLENDERELLA! XD Hey, that has a ring to it!

**Offender:** Heck right it does! XD

**Splendor:** Ohhhhhh, brother, you look good in pink!

**Slender:** Don't. Push. It. I'll hunt you down Pixie… *gets shocked by Yuki*

**Yuki:** Now don't talk to your friends that way Slenderella.

**Slender:** Well, I don't recall seeing you before, but now I'll be watching. Your. Every. Mo- *gets shocked once again* And dear god, what is so attractive about me? Wait, don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question…

**Offender:** Hell right, Slender doesn't even have a my dastardly good looks. In fact, he doesn't even try to socialize with human girls since he's such an anticsocial, reclusive, introvert-

**Slender:** Shut up, the way you "socialize" with humans is that you sxeually OFFEND them, dear Zalgo. At least I straight up kill my victims instead of RA-

**Yuki:** OKAY, break it up girls, both of you are pretty!

**Slender/Offender:** What-

**Yuki:** Yet another fanmail. Gee, we're on a roll!

**13:** _Dear Slenderman and BEN,_

_FIRSTLY! BEN, my best friend has a crush on you and wants to meet you. So when she runs around her house screaming your name again (dont ask...we are the crazy ones :) ) you better show up or there WILL BE consequences...-gets an evil smile and evil glint in eyes and pulls out a live chicken-_

_AND NOW SSSSLLLLLEEEEENNNNNDDDDOOOORRRMMMAAANNN! Hi hows it going? ?...CHICKEN! -runs over to friends house- im now givingbthis to me friend who is next to me..._

_Hey! 13's friend here...s..she...WOMAN YOU PUT THAT ON THERE?! FINE THEN ILL ADMIT UR CREEPY PASTA CRUSH! THE LUCK MAN IS...-puase for suspense- SLENDERMAN!_

**BEN:** Sure, I'll see your best friend all right...that is if she's alright with me breaking through the fourth wall and with me dragging her into it with her never being able to see the lights of day again. ;)

**Yuki:** WTF, is that how you treat your fans?! And you call yourself sane…

**Slenderman:** *sigh* Yet another admirerer.

**Jeff/BEN/Offender/Jack:** COME ON!

**Yuki:** I really don't see what's so attractive about you.

**Offender:** You tell me.

**Ocbooyah:** _Slendy the awesome:_

_PLEASE come visit me! I walk the woods containing a graveyard near our house with a big net so I can take you to school and scare everyone I hate :}_

_Jack the murderer:_

_Can you kill my neighbor's dog? He trees my cats...And my horse..._

_Rake the...Creepy yet amazing?:_

_May I keep you as a pet?_

_Benny-boy:_

_I have blackmail worthy pictures of you. Bring me Batman. OR ELSE *Creepy laugh*_

_Jack the Eyeless:_

_Do you know Jack Skellington the pumpkin king?_

_Jane:_

_I don't like you. I dare you to... Eat Dog crap._

**Slender:** Oh you want me to visit? I'll do that...unless you're alright with me kidnapping you and all of your schoolmates either turning you into my proxies or transporting you into another dimension we're you'll probably lose all of your sanity…

**Yuki:** Why do I hang out with you psychos? And Ocbooyah? Who's jack the murderer? Any of you guys know?

**Creepypastas:** *shrug* Never heard of him.

**Yuki:** Oh, The Rake. *shudders* That weird pedo bear. He might as well join. *snaps fingers*

**The Rake:** Ehhhhh?

**Yuki:** Fanmail Rake. You get a treat! *holds up a huge hunk of meat*

**The Rake:** OOOOOOHHHHHH, my precious! *jumps on meat and drags it into corner*

**Yuki:** 0_0 I don't think it's a good idea to keep him in the house as a pet…

**BEN:** Wait….which fanmail you're talking about? The one with Link and I trapped in a room, or me fapping on a TV? HOW'D YOU GET THESE PICTURE WOMAN?!

**Everyone Else:** o_o Dafuq BEN?

**Jeff:** Sick man, that's not cool.

**BEN:** ...YOU DIDN'T HEAR SH*T FROM ME! *dives into corner with The Rake*

**Jack:** Oh, that guy? Nope.

**Yuki:** You're so disappointing.

**Jane:** WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! DX

**Yuki:** I dunno bro, I dunno. Think eating sh*t is way out of line, sorry Ocbooyah.

**Jane:** Whew!

**Yuki:** BUT, I can send her to the fangirl pit!

**Jane:** WHAT?! No! *disappears in poof*

**Yuki:** ...Wait, I forgot, she doesn't have any fans…

**Other Creepypastas:** Ooh, BURN!

*Jane appears, untouched and unharmed*

**Jane:** It's nice that I didn't get hurt...but it hurts that I don't have any fans. T_T

**Yuki:** Don't worry Jane, I can send you to the hate pit! :D

**Jane:** Whoa, wait a second- *disappears again*

**Yuki:** Hmm, that should do some damage.

**BEN:** DAMAGE?! She might not even make it out alive!

**Yuki:** Meh. Last fanmail!

**Guest:** _hey just call me azj123 this is for jeff hey jeff i dare you to stab slendy where his mouth would be_

**Jeff:** YES, finally, I can stab someone! *tackles Slender*

**Slender:** B*tch please. *pimp slaps Jeff into wall*

**Yuki:** Oh my...hey Jeff?

**Jeff:** *doesn't move*

**Yuki:** Huh, he might've broken his spine. Oh well! :D See ya next time!


	3. Why So Much Shipping Requests?

**Yuki:** Hello peeps! Welcome back to 'Fanmail Time With the Creepypastas!'

**Everyone Else:** Already?

**Yuki:** Heck right, I don't want the mail to pile up and then we have to answer all of them at once. Too much torture to do all in one chapter.

**Slender:** How considerate of you. -_-

**Yuki:** Shush, my sarcastic little flower.

**Slender:** Wut 0_o

**Yuki:** Anyway, FANMAIL!

**Monkey D. Writer:** _XD Poor poor Jeff. BythewayIalsoshipJeffandBEN, SO I SHALL DARE THEM TO KISS!_

_OH, and a question to Yuki, which Jack is this O.o Is it Eyeless Jack or Laughing Jack? _

_-MDW_

**BEN/Jeff:** Noooooooooooooooooooooo! DX

**Yuki:** Aah, yet I knew this would eventually come.

**Jeff:** Why did you have to say that you ship us?! We don't even appear in the same story! People don't even know us that good! DX

**Yuki:** Welcome to fandom Jeffy-boo, welcome to fandom. People will just ship about anything they see. XD Besides, I don't REALLY ship you guys, I just brought it up for the hell of it!

**BEN:** You jerkass-

**Yuki:** Save your complaints later you baby, just do the dare and get it over with. It's not THAT big of a deal.

**Jeff:** I. Am. Damn. F*CKING. Straight.

**Yuki:** Too bad, fanservice calls! There's always the fangirl pit…. :3

*Jeff and BEN glance over to each other*

**BEN:** So we can't kiss each other on the cheek? Or the hand? Or just some kind of bro hug.

**Yuki:** NOPE, the person said ON LA LIPS!

**Jeff:** Grrrrrrrrr...then YOU kiss me first BEN!

**BEN:** Hell no, you kiss me first!

**Jeff:** No you!

**BEN:** No, YOU!

**Jeff:** You kiss me you motherf*cker, and you're GOING TO LIKE IT!

**Other Creepypastas:** o3o

**Jane:** *having nosebleed* I always knew they like it each other...IT'S MY DREAM COME TRUE!

**Yuki:** How the HELL did you get back up here, you're supposed to be in the hate pit! ...And you SHIP them?! :0

**BEN:** YOU kiss me!

**Jeff:** NO, you KISS ME!

**Yuki:** Aww, you two ARE perfect for each other. You already fight like an old married couple…! ;D

**BEN/Jeff:** HELL no!

**Yuki:** Then kiss already you fools! If you won't decide, then play Rock, Paper, Scissors over it! Better yet, I'll choose!

**BEN/Jeff:** F*CK NO!

**Yuki:** Hmm...who to humiliate? I think Jeff already has tasted my wrath and torture enough already sooooo...BEN you kiss him first!

**BEN:** You little-

**Yuki:** Fangirls.

**BEN:** *kisses Jeff on the mouth*

*Yuki and Jane take a picture*

**BEN/Jeff:** Bleerrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Jeff:** Somebody give me handsanitizer for my mouth! DX

**Yuki;** Shut your face you baby. Anyway, to answer your question, the Jack that's present is Eyeless Jack.

**Jeff:** Where's Laughing Jack?

*Cue Laughing Jack popping out of nowhere*

**Laughing Jack:** Helllooooo everyone, here's your favorite monnochrom clown, Laughing Jack!

**Yuki:** Dafuq did you get here-

**Laughing Jack:** Fanmail time is it? What kind of fanmail is this? There should be FANSERVICE! :D

**Yuki:** Well there is a lot of shipping kissing requests-

**Laughing Jack:** Kisssing?! HA! You call that fanservice?! Where's the lust? Where's the action? Most of all, where's the stripper? The f*ck kind of "fanmail time" is this?

**Offender:** True dat…

**Yuki:** Shut up! And you, weird clown, get outta here! Go back to your own fanmail fic, you don't deserve to be here!

**Laughing Jack:** *makes big watery puppy eyes and sad face* B-but...nobody writes fanmail to me…

**Jack:** That explains everything you name copy cat.

**Laughing Jack:** HEY! *goes back to sad puppy face, with sad violin music playing in the background* Pwease? Pwease let me staaaaaaayyyyyyyyy?

**Yuki:** Grrrrr…

**Splendor:** C'mon, he is a clown! I like clowns! :D

**Yuki:** Grrrrrrrrrrrr, FINE, cuz Splendor said so.

**Laughing Jack:** Oh YAY, I just knew you'd come through! Now let me make some suggestions around here, first, strippers, second, change the title to "Fanmail Time with Laughing Jack!"

**Yuki:** *evil smirk on her face* But first, you need to go through some initation…

**Laughing Jack:** And what would that be?

**Yuki:** Just spending time with your fans. If you have any. Better yet, spending some time with some HATERS! *pulls lever, with Laughing Jack falling through a trap door*

**Jack:** Thank god he's gone, he was giving me a headache!

**Yuki:** Now that we're over with that interruption, next fanmail!

**ShinigamiWolf:** _Hey jeff the killer,_

_HEY JEFFERY, I dare you to kiss Jane on the lips( I secretly ship jeffxjane). And I don't care who tells me that janexjeff is wrong we have our oun tastes in pairings and if you say that you hate anime, I don't care how I will hunt you down and have all your fangirls f*ck you till you are sucked dry. (**) I dare you!_

_Oh and call me red... blood red, but red is fine. _

_Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee._

**Jeff:** Noooooooooooooo, stop with the kissing! The madness! THE TORTURE! You people are more sadistic than me, and THAT'S saying something! DX

**Yuki:** Like I side, welcome to the twisted world of fandom. =3 Damn, there is a lot of shipping requests today...Kay you two, KISS!

**Jane:** I'd rather kiss Slenderman than that tool!

**Yuki:** Now that is one odd shipping idea…

**Slender:** Shut it Jane, don't give the readers ideas! D:

**Yuki:** Too late, it's put out there! :D Okay so anywho, kiss you fools!

**Jane/Jeff:** HELL NO!

**Yuki:** Hey, at least you two are kissing the opposite gender. *shrugs* Kiss or fan pit. It's your choice...OR YOUR FATE!

**Jeff:** SEND ME TO THE FANGIRL PIT! DX

**Yuki:** Nope can do Jeffy-boo, I have to be fair. You kiss BEN, so, kiss Jane. Besides, you didn't seem to complain THAT much when you kissed him…

**Jeff:** DO NOT GO THERE!

**Yuki:** I don't know bro, I don't know, you two were arguing PRETTY HARD on who was going to kiss who…

**Offender:** She has a point! *evil smirk*

**Jeff:** Oh c'mon Offender, YOU'RE BREAKING THE BRO CODE! 

**Offender:** HA, bro code? Dafuq is that?

**Yuki:** Hm, well I guess you're just way too chicken and not man enough to kiss a girl...proves you like BEN….

**Jeff:** You are twisting the truth!

**Yuki:** I'm just pointing out the facts…

**Jeff:** If I kiss...THAT-

**Jane:** HEY!

**Jeff:** Then will you stop being a jackass?

**Yuki:** Oh, but that's a hard request to do!

**Jeff:** Don't be cheeky with me…

**Jane:** You know what, F*CK IT! *knocks down Jeff and starts making out with him*

**Yuki:** Ooohhhhh, steamy! ;D

*Jane still making out with Jeff on the floor, with him trying to fighting back (with no avail)*

**BEN:** Ehhh, guys, I think that's enough…

**Yuki:** Ooohh, BENNY-boo is jealous! ;3

**BEN:** Don't you DARE suggest that-

**Yuki:** Whatever whatevs, NEXT!

**Guest:** _ Sup Guys,_

_Why do people ship you? It is really gross I've seen the pictures and I couldn't look at it without vomiting in my mouth I mean you're not even that attractive. Anyway Jeff can I kill someone with you,I'm really bored. Also Slendy do you eat people?_

**Slender:** It's a mystery to all of us…AND HEY!

**Yuki:** I totally agree with Guest. Technically, the all of you don't even KNOW each other, cept' Jane and Jeff.

**Jeff:** Speaking of MOI, you person have to be a not squeamish person...my methods are very...creative...hehehehe...hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHA- *gets electrocuted by Yuki*

**Yuki:** Geez, calm yo nerves you weirdo.

**Slender:** And NO, I don't people...unless I'm really hungry…

**Yuki:** 0_o *moves a step away from Slender*

**Guest:** _Dear Jane,_

_I don't hate you, I just really really don't like you. So I guess I'm the closest thing you'll get to a fan. So sad...SLENDER YOU MOTHERF*CKER KILLED MY BROTHER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_ANONYMOUS OUT_

**Jane:** Uhm...thanks. I GUESS. At least you didn't try to bash me...unlike those crazy bitches at the fangirl hate pit...I'll never stop getting those nightmares…

**Slender:** Please, I kill many people. YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME ALIVE! *crashes out of window*

**Yuki:** Since WHEN did we have a window… 0_o O-kay, that was all of the fanmail. I'll end it right here...since we all need to find Slendy now!


	4. Why Dem Fangirls?

**Yuki: **Heyhey everyone, we're back! Plus we found Slender too!

**Slender:** Mmph! Mmmmphhhhh! *is tied up and bound*

**Jeff:** Hey, how the hell can't he speak if he doesn't even have a mouth in the first place?

**Yuki:** Because F*CK logic! XD

**Jeff:** Seems legit.

**major-fangirl-in-here17:** _I dare Slendy to strip for the fangirls! pls? If yo are not going to do it for them, then do it for Abra. Totally check out my story called Come and Find Me for those who dont understand. and this one is yuki to reply. WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CREEPYPASTA! _

_Everyone checks story_

_Slender: OH HELL NO! _

_*Abra pops in* *says seductively* Oh come on slender. I know you want to. I will return the favor *winks*_

_Everyone GOOOO FOR ABRAAAAAAA WHO IS SEXYYYYY!_

_Slender: Fine *walks into room with Abra*_

_Le time passes_

_*walks out of room*_

_Everyone: So?_

_Slender: I am soo doing that again._

_Abra: Call me when you need something. Baye!_

**Yuki: **Oh, a little roleplaying...

**Laughing Jack: **People, when I said that I wanted strippers, I wanted BABE strippers, not Slender! Blech! Xp

**Slender:** Why do you people love to torture me? T_T

**Yuki:** Well, I AM writing in the Slenderman fanfiction…

**Slender:** OH COME ON! 

**Yuki:** Oh well. Just strip or not.

**Slender:** I'D RATHER GET SENT TO THE FANGIRL PIT!

**Yuki:** Hmmm, better yet, I'll just send you to the pit and you have to strip for your fans. :3

**Slender:** You devil!

**Offender:** You are just so evil…

**Yuki:** Heck right! :D

**Slender:** ...FINE! *takes off clothes*

**Jeff:** Holy guacomole...it's...it's…

**BEN: **SO SMALL! D:

**Jane/Yuki:** Where is it? *take out magnifying glass*

**Slender:** SHADDAP! 

**Splendor:** Brother, where are your parts?

**Offender:** That is if HE HAS ANY! XD

**Yuki:** Okay, dance to… "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

**Laughing Jack:** Please, what kind of stripping song is THAT?

**Trenderman:** At least she didn't pick a Miley Cyrus song…

**Laughing Jack:** True dat.

**Slender:** I REGRET NOTHING! *starts dancing and waving arms*

**Everyone:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yuki:** LOL, your arms are flopping around like noodles! XD

**Jack:** Come to think of it, do you even have ANY bones in you Slender?

**Slender:** Nope. *continues to flop around*

**Yuki:** Okay, that's enough, this isn't even steamy since you don't even have a weener.

**Slender:** HEY!

*Yuki snaps fingers with the music stopping and Slender having his clothes back*

**Yuki:** That's better. Oh yeah people, can you please not ask questions or do dares that include your OCs, since I don't know anything about them, though you can roleplay to your heart's content, thanks! X3

**Ariana Koopa:** _Dear Slender,_

_*small bow* I assume you don't remember me, the only human that can't die, wears her hair ankle length, knee-high heeled combat boots, armored top that covered up to her neck, bandanna. I only have one question and a request. First, the question, how would you behave towards a person named Fawful? Now, the request, would you do me a favor and please kill a certain prince named Peasley?_

_-Ariana Koopa_

**Slender:** What is she talking about…?

**Yuki:** I dunno...sorry Ariana Koopa, unfortunately, Slender can't answer your question. You should ask questions relating to the Creepypasta fandom, or you can do other dares!

**The Almighty Pickle Lord XD:** _Dear Creepypastas, _

_Oh no, we have to find Slendy! _

_ALso, Splendy you are my favorite. *drools and tries to touch his suit* _

_DARE TIME! Jane, I DARE to admit I'm a fan of yours. BEN, I DARE to admit your story scared the heck outta me. Slendy, I DARE to admit that the Slendytubbies are scarier than you. Eyeless Jack, I DARE to admit you are my second favorite creepypasta, next to Splendy, of course. _

_REAL DARE TIME! I dare you guys to be nice to Jane for the next chapter or two._

**Splendor:** Yay, you like my suit, thank you! :D

**Offender:** You are WAY too friendly Splendor… -_-

**Jane:** Yes, I have somebody who actually likes me! :D

**Others (except Yuki): **That's a surprise.

**Jane:** Shut up.

**BEN:** Uhm, are you giving these dares to yourself or us?

**Slender:** HA, what is this "Slendytubbies" that everyone speaks of?

**Yuki:** You really wanna find out? :3 *snaps fingers with Slender disappearing into a video game room*

*5 minutes later*

**Slender:** *poofs back* -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, don't hurt me! DX

**Yuki:** Sup. *is holding a video cam*

**Slender:** WTH, you damn troll! :0

**Yuki:** Ahahahaha… :D

**Jack:** Thanks Pickle Lord, at least I get some appreciation around here…

**Jeff:** *reads last line* ...IMPOSSIBLE!

**BEN:** Actually, it's totally possible-

**Jeff:** *grabs BEN by shirt and starts shaking him like crazy* Are you an IDIOT?! Being nice to THAT-

**Jane:** HEY!

**Jeff:** Would be the END. OF. THE. WORLD.

**Yuki:** Aren't you the little drama queen. Clearly, it's just you and some readers who hate Jane. The rest of cool, right guys?

**Everyone Else:** Yeah, sure, pretty much.

**Jeff:** All of you are POSSESSED!

**Jane:** *smirking* Too bad Jeff, looks like you gotta be nice for me for TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS.

**Yuki:** Including you reviewers and readers! Here's a dare for all of you: Don't torture or write hate mail to her FOR TWO CHAPTERS! After that, you can do whatever you want with her! :D

**Jane:** I better enjoy this while it lasts…

**Jeff:** Yeah?! Well, you can't force me!

**Yuki:** YEAH I can! I have...your diary.

**Jeff:** LOL...wut?

**Yuki:** HAHA, yes, and if you won't follow this dare, well, I'll give it to fangirls so that they can make it into a Fanfiction, post it on Tumblr, Wattpad, Instagram, Facebook, Youtube, Deviantart, AND PRETTY MUCH ALL OF THE SOCIAL NETWORKS OUT THERE!

**Jeff:** You B*tch…

**Yuki:** I know you are but what am I?

**Jeff:** Grrrr…

**Yuki:** Plus I'll throw you into the fangirl pit...NAKED. AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

**Jeff:** Oh GAWD no. 0_0

**Yuki:** So now the stakes are made...you make your choice…

**Jeff:** Fine. I'll do the dare.

**Yuki:** Good! :D Say a compliment to Jane.

**Jane:** Yeah, you go do that!

**Jeff:** WHAT?!

**Yuki:** C'mon Jeffy-boo, say a NICE thing to Jane. Just one NICE compliment for this chapter. If not, well, you know what happens. *puts hand on lever, with an evil grin*

**Jeff:** Oh f*ck my life… *takes deep breath* You'rewearingnicelipsticktoday. There. Happy?

**Jane:** Hmm...I didn't quite hear you. Say it again.

**Jeff:** You heard me capably well.

**Slender:** COme to think of it, I couldn't hear you well either.

**Jeff:** SLENDER, you backstabbing BASTARD!

**Slender:** I'm faithful to NO ONE! Except for Mr. Tum tum. *takes out a raggedy teddy bear* who's my best friend? You are! You are!

**Everyone else:** o_o

**Jeff:** *facepalm* Jane...you. Are. Wearing. Nice. Lipstick. Today. *barfs into garbage* There you go. Happy?!

**Jane:** That is the most weird and horrible compliment that anyone could come up with.

**Jeff:** Why you-

**Yuki:** Nu-uh, faaaaagiiirrrrlllssss! *smiles innocently*

**Jeff:** *takes deep breath* Did I mention how I liked your dress!

**Jane:** I can get used to this! :D

**Yuki:** Kakay, next fanmail!

**Monkey D. Writer:** _Hey L.J. want fan service? I'll give it to you *creepy evil smile* Muahahahahaha- ahem, sorry evil side. I dare you toooo... *waiting for suspense to build* KISS THE OTHER JACK ON DA LIPS AND ACTUALLY LIKE IT_

_Okay I'm out, PEACE *runs out of the room*_

_-MDW_

**Laughing Jack:** It depends on what kind of fanservice you're talking about. *licks lips like a perv*

**Yuki:** PEDOBEAR ON THE PROWL! 

**Laughing Jack:** *reads rest of fanmail* LOL...WUT?!

**Jack:** *reads fanmail too* Oh hell no...I thought people won't torture me for the rest of the time we do fanmail. T_T

**Yuki:** Welp, your luck ran out buddy boy! :D Kay Laughing Jack, pucker up!

**Laughing Jack:** You know what, I think I don't want to be part of this fanmail thing anymore… *starts walking away slowly*

**Yuki:** NOT SO FAST! *presses button, floor opens up behind of Laughing Jack revealing dozens of screaming fangirls*

**Fangirl #1:** WE LUV U LG LAWL!one1one!

**Fangirl #2:** LAWL, LG KISS ME!((( # U

**Fangirl #3:** LG lut me have ur babies, LAWL, ur so HAWT!

**BEN:** GAH, the bad grammar, I can't take it! D:

**Jeff:** Nightmares...nightmares...FANGIRLS! *goes into shock rocking back and forth and suckinghis thumb like a baby*

**Laughing Jack:** Holy sh*t...they're...they're...ANNOYING! DX

**Yuki:** Yes they are LG. So if you don't fulfill the dare, then you have to go down there with THEM!

**Laughing Jack:** *gulps and looks over to fangirl pit*

**Fangirl Stripper:** Hey, Laughing Jacy poo, come over here and I'll do a little dance for you. ;D *shakes butt seductively*

**Jeff/BEN/Offender:** *nosebleed* Dat booty…

**Laughing Jack:** Now THESE are the strippers that I'm talking about! Cowubunga!

**Slender:** Wait, LG, you're making a HUGE mistake!

**Laughing Jack:** So long VIRGINS! *jumps into fangirl pit, floor closes*

**Yuki:** ...Well THAT was unexpected. I DID NOT know that there was going to be a fangirl stripper.

**Jack:** Whew! 

**Yuki:** You're safe...for THIS round at least…. *ominous stare*

**Guest:** _Dear slender, _

_I've changed my mind I won't kill you only because Dan came back since he can't die , but I dare you to let Jeff stab you. Also no Enderman? He's a creepypasta too let him join please._

**Slender:** Oh...it's YOU again, foolish mortal.

**Jeff:** Since when did start talking like that?

**Slender:** Since yo momma.

**Jeff:** B*TCH, YOU DID NOT GO THERE! (even though I pretty much murdered my own mother!) *ninja jumps on Slender and stabs him in crotch*

**Boys:** OUCH! DX

**Jane:** That's GOTTA hurt…

**Slender:** *throws Jeff off him and gets up* Nope, it didn't.

**Yuki:** Wait, you weren't hurt since you didn't even HAVE any balls in the first place!

**Everyone else:** Ooooohhhhhhh yeaaaahhhh! That makes sense!

**Slender:** All of you BURN in the Underworld…

**Yuki:** Meh, whatever. And Guest, you want Enderman to come here? Hmm, I thought he was part of Minecraft...I'm not so sure, I have to take your request into consideration. Other than that, I'll see you peeps next time! BAIIIIIIII!


	5. Looks Like Some Creepypastas Are Wasted!

**Yuki: **Heyhey everyone, and we're back!

**Guest:** _Dear slender man,_

_WHO YOU CALLING HUMAN?! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE TALKING TO ME YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN. FIRST OF ALL I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE HUMAN! SO F*CK YOU AND *punches slender in the face*I WOULD HAVE KICKED YOU IN THE BALLS BUT I REMEMBERED YOU DON'T HAVE ANY! SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK SLENDERB*TCH I'LL BE BACK! Also Jeff what forest do you live in?_

**Yuki:** Geez louise. 0_o Y u so angry?

**Slender:** Meh, it didn't hurt, cuz I don't even have a face.

**Offender:** Or balls… :D

**Slender:** Shut up.

**Jeff:** Holy crap person, that was a drastic change in that letter of yours. And forest? I don't live in any forests, weirdo. I live in yo closet.

**Yuki:** Look who's the weirdo now. -_-

**Guest:** _Dear Jeff,_

_I'm creative too so yeah we should kill people together. You will not regret it sir, when can we meet up? And Jane I was thinking about your dress and I think you should get a new one. Eyeless Jack I still think you are awesome even though your story sucked._

**Jeff:** Oh goodie, a new partner...not, I prefer to work solo.

**Yuki:** Aren't you the jerk ass, putting down your fan like that.

**Jeff:** Hey, if I'm going to murder, I need to do it solo. I don't need any noobies tagging along with me while we're on the lam. :p

**Yuki:** Whatever whatevs.

**Jane:** Meh, this dress is like 3 years old, I'll get a new one...eventually.

**Yuki:** What, you haven't showered? D8

**Jeff:** That explains the-

**Yuki:** Not so fast, remember that deal we made!

**Jeff:** URGGHHHHHHHHHH! DX

**Jack:** Heh, thanks for the compliment, my creator didn't even have the time to give me a little backstory...at least I have my dastardly good looks.

**Yuki:** How fortunate of you. *eyeroll*

**Ariana Koopa:** _*Falls over laughing* Sorry I was drunk. Anyways, Slender, do you think some fangirls are a little, I dunno, crazy? Do either you or Jeff wanna help me with hunting practice. Do you either have any tips? _

_I also dare everyone to do the drinking game or die._

**Yuki:** Really? 0_e Then how the heck did you end up in the Slender section if you were drunk…? Actually, don't answer that question.

**Slender:** Holy sh*t yeah I think they're F*CKING MENTAL! Seriously, I CANNOT get them off my back, these annoying human "fangirls" as you call them.

**Jeff:** Hmmm...USE A KNIFE.

**Yuki:** What helpful advice. Not. And ooooohhhhhhhhhh, DRINKING GAME! 8D

**BEN:** Do it or die? DX But I'm too young to actually drink…

**Yuki:** Meh, it's an exception. And I know EXACTLY how this is going to work out!

**EVeryone Else:** Aw no.

**Yuki:** Okay! I'ma let BEN, Slender, and Jeff be in on this drinking game.

**Jeff:** WHy only us? Then again, more alcohol for us, I'm not complaining.

**Yuki:** Okay then! *snaps fingers, huge bottle of alcohol appears and glasses appear in each of their hands* First of all...take a drink if you ever surfed on the internet and seen a self-insert and you pairing.

**BEN/Slender/Jeff:** YEP. *gulps down drink*

**Jeff:** Wait, how the HECK did Slender drink that if he has no mouth? o_o

**Yuki:** Cuz screw logic. Next question: Take a drink if you've seen countless OC and you pairings. And that the OCs happen to be murderers. Or children. Or teenagers. Or angry spirits. Really, I can go on.

**BEN/Slender/Jeff:** OHH YEAH! *all take huge drink*

**BEN:** Ehehe...oohhhh, I feel ligggghhhtttt! 8D

**Jeff:** You're not even… *burps* that strong enough...to hold your alcohol…

**Slender:** *sober and swag* Ha, noobs.

**Jeff:** WHO YA CALLIN A NOOB?! *tries to swing knife, but ends up falling flat on face*

**Yuki:** NEXT QUESTION! Take a drink if you three are in a fic and then you're in some sort of love triangle with the OC (coughMarySuecough) or...A LOVE SQUARE. And that you're OOC.

**Jeff/BEN/Slender:** Too freakin true! *take a huge swig*

**Jeff:** Ooh...my knife is soooo shiny. I wonder...what my blood looks like. *cuts wrist, blood spurts out* OOOHHHH, cool aid!

**BEN:** *laughs stupidly* I wanna get some cool aid out of...myy...arm…

**Yuki:** Eh, guys don't drink that. I'll just take away your knives. *snaps fingers*

**Jeff:** *moans* AWWWWWWW, y u so boring?

**Yuki:** Ugh, last question. Drink the whole bottle if you guys were ever shipped together.

*BEN/Jeff/Slender all pounce at bottle at once*

**Yuki:** Erm...yeah, I'll leave them to their own devices. I'll do one more fanmail.

**Guest:** _Hi slender did I mention how wonderful your suit is. Did you make it yourself? Anyway l want to apologize for shooting you a couple of day ago you scared me._

**Slender:** *very wasted* Ohh, is that you Lily Jane? Hehe, we had a NICE Friday last time...thanks for making mah suit...it's waterprood and EVERYTHING! 8D

**Yuki:** Oh gee...yeah, as you can see, Slender is just drunk at the moment. We'll see everyone next time!

*BEN vomits in the background*

**Yuki:** Aw gross. Yeah people, can you guys please hold your letters until I catch up to them, thanks.


	6. Everybody Hates Jeff! XD

**Yuki:** Holy sh*t… *looks up to find piles and piles of letters* GOD DANGIT!

**Trenderman: **Hmph, and you said that you didn't want them to pile up.

**Yuki:** *slams head on desk repeatedly* Screw it, YOLO, yes I said YOLO, we're going to answer them. FIRST FANMAIL.

Guest:_ Dear Jeff,_

_Have you ever met Michael Myers, because I think you two will get along great. I mean think about it you two won't die, both of your faces are f#$& up and you kill people for no reason. Oh yes I ran that guy over with a train, shot him in the face, and set him on fire. He still almost killed me. So yeah you should meet him if you haven't already._

**Jeff: **Oh, we already met. Because it turns out...HE'S MY COUSIN.

**Yuki: **So you pulled _that_ card, eh?

**Jeff:** YES.

**Eyeless Jack: **The pretty much explains both if their psycho tendencies and their wacko f*cked up looks…

**Jeff:** B*TCH, I'm absolutely flawless!

YOU: _Slender I've noticed that you have someone that really hates you. How does it feel?_

**Slender: **Nowadays, I just can't tell whether it's a good thing to have haters or fangirls. Both are equally psychotic and scary. *shudders*

neme567: _Dear Jeff,_

_Do you know Smile Dog? If so, do you have a mutual relationship or despise each other?_

_P.S. Jeff, I noticed that Smile Dog could be the perfect pet for you, so, I dare you to treat Smiley as your own pet and you're his slav-er, I mean, owner for two chapters!_

**Jeff:** Are you kidding? Many people assume that we're beeeesssstttttt f*cking buddies, but you know what that little f*cker did to me one time? When I was chasing one of my victims in the woods, he just came out of nowhere and f*cking bit me! I got chased all the way to a telephone booth and had to lock myself in there!

**BEN:** Dude, why didn't you just kill him?

**Jeff:** Bro, you don't know sh*t. HE'S A FREAKING DEMON DOG!

**Yuki:** Wow… *holds back laugh* I feel sooooo, sorry for you!

**Jeff:** Shut up. I hate that thing, he hates me too. Feelings freaking mututal.

**Yuki:** Too freaking bad that he has to be your pet for two chapters.

**Jeff:** WHAT?! e_o Why do people like torturing me so much? DX

**Yuki:** Just the circle of life. *snaps fingers, Smile Dog appears*

**Smile Dog:** Woof! Woof! *wags tail and rubs head against Yuki's leg*

**Yuki:** Awwwww, he isn't _that_ dog!

**Jeff:** Yeah right, that ugly muthfucka is plotting something…

**Smile Dog:** *notices Jeff and growls at him* _**RAWRF!RAWRF!RARWF!RRAAAAEFWWW!**_

**Yuki:**Welp, Jeff, you're screwed. You just activated his demon hound side. -_-

**Jeff:** GAAAHHHHHHHHH! *gets chased around by Smile Dog*

**Yuki:** I'm sure that they'll be a very good pair. *nods head knowingly while Smile Dog drags Jeff into a closet…*

Guest: _What am I doing why my life..._

_Alright, Laughing Jack and Jane don't have enough love around here.. I could actually consider myself their fans. Not... "Fangirl", eugh, but, uh, fan. _

_Anyways! Onto the dares.. I'm nailing nearly everyone, because screw it, I have time._

_BEN: I dare you to wear nothing but a skimpy little speedo, and give Jeff a lap dance.. _

_I'm so sorry._

_Slenderman/Offender/Splendor/Trendor: I dare you four to wear nothing but bowties, and brohug every single person in the room, getting as uncomfortably close as possible._

_Jane: I dare you to kick Jeff in the balls. Merry Christmas, friends._

**Laughing Jack: **You need not have to have any pity on me puny person. I have enough fans already.

**Jane:** Snarky bastard.

**BEN:** *reads over letter* DAFUQ?! No freaking way man!

**Yuki:** Ah BEN, the rules are rules. *snaps fingers, BEN's outfit changes into skimpy bathing outfit* Oh my god...AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Offenderman:** Kid...did you even went through puberty yet?!

**BEN:** SHADDAP! Yuki, I'm going to haunt your games forever!

**Yuki:** But there's one thing…

**BEN:** WHAT?!

**Yuki:** ...I don't PLAY Zelda!

**BEN:** *gasps* You heartless bastard!

**Yuki:** Meh. Whatever. Oh yeah, you gotta lap dance.

**BEN:** You people are sick...

**Yuki:** Hmm...but Jeff is messing. He'll show up. *shrugs* But you still gotta lap dance. Fangirl pit. You know the deal.

**BEN:** AACCCK!

**Yuki:** Oh, to make it even MORE humiliating, you have to lap dance to 'We Can't Stop.' :D

**BEN:** You monster...

**Yuki:** From my dad's side.

**Everyone: **0_0

**Yuki: **NOW DANCE. *turns on music*

**BEN:** I hate my life...so...much. *lap dances*

**Everyone:** *records dance with camera*

**BEN: **I have such nice friends.

**Yuki: **But you do. Oooh, Slendy Brothers, you all have a dare…

**Trenderman:** Wait...what do they mean by wearing, 'nothing but bowties'? Do we get to wear suits with them….?

**Yuki:** Trender, I think they mean, absolutely nothing but bowties.

**Trender: **WHAT?!

**BEN:** Ha, you guys have to be naked! At least I'm wearing something! Ow, wedgie…

**Yuki:** Misery loves company dear BEN. *snaps fingers, Slender Brothers change into nothing but...bowties…*

**Trenderman:** *tries to hide behind Slenderman* I feel so embarrased! 0/0

**Slenderman:** *sighs* I'm used to the humiliation by now brother.

**Splendorman:** I don't think I like this… *hides behind Slender as well* At least brother Offender seems to enjoy it…

**Offenderman:** Oh yeah! Check out my physique! *flexes biceps* Finally, an excuse to go take off my clothes!

**Jane/Yuki:** Ohhh myy… *nosebleed*

**Yuki:** You have an eight pack… 0/0

**Offenderman:** *grabs Yuki by the chin* Oh yeah, and they said get close to anyone….as close as you can…

**Yuki:** *snaps out of Seduced Mode* Get yo hands off me nigga! *smacks hand away* Hands off limit author rules fools! Hey, that rhymes! Oh, by the way Slender brothers you have to hug someone else...besides your soulmates.

**Slender Brothers:** HEY!

**Offenderman:** Fine by me. *gets close to Jane* Wanna hug?

**Jane:** Exactly why did you choose me?

**Offenderman:** Since you're the only other female in the room.

**Jane:** Ugh, creep, this is such a rapey situtaion…

**Yuki:** In freaking deed! Psst, Jane, take out your knife for protection!

**Jane:** Good idea. *takes out knife*

**Splendorman:** I think I'll hug Smile Dog. Where is he anyway?

**Yuki:** *snaps finger, Smile Dog Appears* Wait...Smile Dog, is that a piece of Jeff's shirt? o_o

**Smile Dog:** Woof, woof! *wags tail innocently*

**Yuki:** Hmmm… *eyes him suspiciously*

**Splendorman:** Here doggy! *Smile Dog trots to Splendor obediently*

**Slender:** I call Eyeless Jack!

**Eyeless Jack:** And why?

**Slender:** Cuz you're blind, so it make the situation less awkward.

**Eyeless Jack:** Actually, I can see perfectly well Slender. -_- Dear Zalgo, we've known each other for years, and you didn't know that?

**Slender:** But that's not possible! You don't even have eyes…

**Eyeless Jack:** Says you, who doesn't even have a face at all.

**Yuki:** Ooh, burn, he told you!

**Trenderman:** *stands around awkwardly, helpless* Uhhhhh… D:

**Yuki:** Ayo Trender, if you don't make your choice, I'ma make it for ya.

**Trender:** UHHHHHHHHHH, I choose BEN!

**BEN:** What? Hell no bro!

**Trender:** Why?

**BEN:** Uh, hello? I'm like, freaking 12 years old in tight underwear bathing suit. You're a fully grown man that's naked...only having a bowtie. What situation screams to you?

**Trender:** ..._Oh._

**Yuki:** Ick, icky Trendy, didn't know you had it in you.

**Trender:** But-

**Yuki:** NOW HUG.

**Trender:** *sulks and awkwardly hugs BEN*

**Yuki:** Okey-Dokey! :D Let's get on to the last dare request!

**Jane:** Oh, goodie, the reviewers really are nice to me! I get to kick Jeff in the balls! :D:D:D:D:D

**Yuki:** Hmm...where is he anyway? He hasn't said a single word throughout the chapter. Which is really uncharacteristic.

**Smile Dog:** Woof, woof! *goes to closet and drags Jeff over to Yuki* Woof!

**Yuki:** Dawwww, good boy! *feeds Smile Dog huge bone* HOLY SH*T Jeff!

**BEN:** Yeah man, what the hell happened to you?!

**Jeff:** *sits up, looking as if he were beaten up by a huge animal* ...That evil demon dog bastard.

**Yuki:** To add insult to injury, Jane can kick you in the balls! :D

**Jeff:** Assholesayswhatnow?

**Yuki:** Ha, I'm not falling for that trick!

**Jeff:** Curses…

**Jane:** I've been planning to do this the whole chapter! *goes up to Jeff and kicks him in the balls...with metal toed shoes*

**Creepypasta Guys:** Oooohhh!

**Laughing Jack:** Ow, it just makes _my_ ballz hurt when I think about it. *shudders*

**Jeff:** *falls to knees, bug-eyed* ...Mother…. *falls to ground*

**Yuki:** Niiiiceeee Jane, metal toed shoes! Good touch!

**Jane:** I know right? *highs fives Authoress*

**BEN:** Aw man, he must've lost a thousand sperm in that kick…

**Jeff:** *lying face down* Damn...you all...why does everyone like to torture me…? T_T

**Yuki:** HA, everybody hates Jeff!

**Jane:** That would be a good TV show!


End file.
